Bermudan Kolmio
by TransparentBones1820
Summary: Aloma Del Cielo. Rich, smart, it seemed she had everything until the day everything became nothing. While on a business trip with her father they have to pass the Bermuda Triangle, it is more than a sailors legend, there is a story behind it. Lost in an unknown ocean she is found by 3 certain elves and an ancient hobbit.


Falling.

That was the only coherent thought that went through her mind at the moment as her fathers privet jet Aria 62 plummeted towards the eerily peaceful depths of the ocean. She had never been necessarily afraid of dying, no but at the moment as everything went by in slow motion she mused on how people said your life flashed by your eyes when presented with death. At the moment only a wild myriad of thoughts went by Aloma's mind and she actually snorted. Suddenly she heard a scream, a bloodcurdling scream that would be forever imprinted on her mind and she turned to see her father screaming at her. What he said she would never know for she only had eyes for his skin, his eyes, eyes always a bright shade of emerald green now a shade of blood coloring the whites of his eyes.

His skin now a mass of blisters and blood and shiny skin. Somewhere in her twisted mind she thought on how good of a lesson on the human anatomy this was. Distantly she pondered on how the plane caught fire and deduced that it was while passing the atmosphere like place which they didn't know how they got there in the first place. She felt numb until she glanced into the pain stricken eyes of Zacharias Del Cielo that she realized she was supposed to jump. Jump into the rapidly ascending waves of the Atlantic Ocean as if it could feel their distress.

Aloma had always been fond of birds, of the freedom they possessed. Now she was one of them, flying through the air but with a broken wing. She didn't even feel panic as the water held her in it's deceiving clutches. It was painful at first, the water invading her lungs like an army invaded a kingdom but eventually it was calm as if her own rainbow rose out of her storm. She watched idly as her clothing floated around her body but pulling her down deeper into the ocean. Down here everything was blue and silky now that her eyes stopped feeling as if being ripped out from the inside by the salty water. If she where to die then she accepted that, this was a good way to die. Beautiful colorful dots began clouding her vision until an arc of flame slamming into her safe haven destroyed the image.

A body floating above her compelled her rapidly deteriorating mind to grab a chunk of metal that had sunk down to her level. It was impossible to swim up on her own. She didn't know if she wanted to. In an artistic movement she floated to the top to be met with an equally artistic sight. Her fathers mangled and burnt body lay on the water with his face contorted in his last scream. It was a sight that would haunt her for the rest of eternity. She grabbed what remained of his body to find herself clutching at his wrist in a vice like grip. This was too titanic style for her liking except she had never expressed her love; no their last actual conversation was herself commenting in a clipped voice on how his assistant Patricia was hitting on him. She didn't have pure noble thoughts on her being a good person, she didn't believe in good or bad just the perspective of the person. She accepted her selfishness and less then acceptable thoughts, what was the point in lying to herself?

The bright blue sky now turned into a vomit orange promising bitter cold for the night. A lifetime ago she would be sneaking a cigarette into her room on the third floor of her mothers mansion. Although sneaking wasn't the right word, her mother wouldn't care if she overdosed on cocaine and LSD combined. She'd use it as a sob story to lure more men into her beauty just for them to mysteriously die and herself earning the right of the poor man's fortune. To add to her collection of properties and money. It made her feel proud of her father whom was the only one who hadn't ended up like the others. Oh no they had a one night stand producing herself. Now she was traded in between the two because they both had a loving parent image to withhold since both of them where well known. Better for the public not to know famous scientist Dr. Del Cielo and model Serena Rhein went sleeping around. At least her father was not fake and talked about interesting scientific subjects enabling her to retain her 4.6 GPA in high school. Not that she was very consistent going to high school considering both of her parents traveled throughout the world.

The cold had made her fingers go stiff and numb freezing around Zach's wrist. Everything felt cold and hollow until she lost it. It was a bomb waiting to explode until at last her hysterical sobs where ripped from her throat, better to do it here where it was so alone and empty that you could hear a pin drop. She was not one to cry like this, the most she had cried was when she was 12 when her mother told her she was a bastard who didn't deserve to be in the world. It was a promise she made when at the sight of her tears Serena began mocking her weakness. No more crying. Ever. Sleep eventually conquered all common sense and she was enveloped in it's comforting arms.

It could have been 2 minutes or 2 months since she had fallen asleep but all she knew was that she was slipping out of this world. Surprisingly no sharks came but she didn't know in the first place if life inhabited the Bermuda Triangle. If they where even there that is. "It must have been whatever force there is at the Bermuda Triangle that caused this disaster" she thought, thinking back at her fathers whitening knuckles on the controls in the cockpit where she had been sitting at, being the second in command.

She knew she was skilled, learning useful facts and how to drive, manage a plane or the chemical compounds of an acid from Zack. On the other hand becoming beautiful with weekly face masks and 80 dollar creams to have flawless skin was her mothers expertise. Skin now red from the flame's heat and sallow from the lack of nourishment. Her deep emerald eyes now hallow and puffy. She wondered if her mom would have heart failure at the sight of her. Thinking about it, her mother was probably throwing a party with fine wine if they had been reported missing. Or better yet, dead. For some twisted reason she didn't want a rescue ship to appear brightening the horizon with hope. She wanted to die side by side with her dad. Either by starvation or animal attack she no longer cared.

Time passed and her mind began to wonder. This strange fog had surrounded them while passing through the middle of the Bermuda Triangle. The jet had begun to malfunction and strange light had surrounded them. It was a mystical feeling that had overcome them after passing through, a feeling she couldn't explain and father's face had expressed he was with the same fate. No matter how much knowledge he had they didn't know where they were, one minute they where looking at mild cloudy skies now they had stared back at a sun shining in all its glory. Even though they could have just passed a cloud and it had just been a small fuel leakage, the air reeked of something worse, something that would change their lives forever. It had been around then that the jet was engulfed in flames and this nightmare had really started.

Aloma shut her eyes, the memory was to much too handle and she simply couldn't. Which was bizarre as she currently clutched at said man staring straight into his forever gaping mouth. It was a mystery she was even alive. She counted off what she had survived; fire, a drop from miles up, drowning, starvation, dehydration, and now hypothermia. Not that she hadn't been left unscarred, she had been burnt except the cold water that lapped up on her vessel of life that was a chunk of the plane wing, had soothed her and on her left shoulder was a deep gash left from the metal. It was almost like karma was keeping her alive.

Some more time later she heard a sound, a sound of gentle waves lapping around the boat. It was headed her way and it wouldn't take a genius to figure out it was headed her way. Her travel bag decided to bob up next to her in a ridiculously cliche moment as if telling her to leave this place and go on the boat which ended up being a majestic ship now that her sight adjusted. Suddenly a burst of panic seized her and as the ship stopped by her side. Ready to "save" her, to bring her into its safety. At the last second she realized that home to her was next to her dead father. As if to protect him. "Good job I did with that" she thought bitterly. She heard a door opening as if to grab her but she was screaming and clasping at her bag and father. Officially she knew she was being difficult and throwing a fit wasn't going to help with anything. She couldn't care less. Soothing voices reached her ears but she was lost in hysteria. A place she couldn't be saved from. Someone tried to pry her fingers from her father but she held on tight. Inseparably.

A melody of a voice that sounded like a Phoenix song reached through the dark recesses of her wild mind and calmed her. At least enough for her to slip into the darkness and catch a glimpse of her saviors; the faces of 3 majestic beings that radiated with wisdom and power flashed in front of her eyes before she really gave up.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello I've been on this site reading many stories until this idea just popped into my mind and I knew I had to write it so here I am. I would really appreciate reviews on how I can improve my writing, the most I have written are 4 page essays so I am quite new to this.<strong>


End file.
